The main objectives of the project are to develop mathematical, probabilistic and statistical theory of genetic populations. It is hoped that in the next period it will be possible to obtain further information on ways to elucidate the roles of heredity and environment in influencing human attributes. Clearly, the assumptions used in experimental quantitative genetics with animals and plants cannot be substantiated in the case of humans. A logical analysis of the applicability and extendibility of such theory to human populations has been under way and will be studied further. Truncation selection in finite and infinite populations will be studied. Work will be continued on the computation of inbreeding and variance effective numbers in finite populations. The study of distributions of times spent in various states or sets of states in finite populations will be continued. There will be a study made of statistical properties of finite populations or subpopulations. Emphasis will be on distributions of numbers of various genotypes and the partitioning of variance into between and within lines components for any kind of gene action.